TJ Hammond x Male Reader - Addicted To You
by 5NordicCuties
Summary: A story that's inspired by a miniseries called 'Political Animals'. I'm upset it was never renewed because I really enjoyed it. It was a real slice of life and you get emotionally attached to the characters. TJ has to be my favorite character because.. he's such a deep and torn character. I don't own you or the characters or the show. All the rights got to their owners


WARNING. Sensitive content including suicide attempts/mentions; alcohol and drug abuse; and sex.  
Reader discretion highly recommended.

You don't know why you were there. You don't know why this was happening to you.

Everything had gone to shit in your life recently and honestly, you didn't have any hope at all for your life to get back up after all this. You decided to close your mind off to all of it but the pain still tore at your body. The running away to D.C. didn't help anything, didn't help anything at all- it wasn't any different from back home.

Your toes gently curled around the edge of the concrete bridge railing. You looked down at the cold looking water that lapped at the banks and support beams sticking out of the water to touch the bridge. You were determined tonight, with your mind numb, that it would become your final resting place. You moved your rich (e/c) eyes to gaze at the stars.

A sniff, you lift your hand to wipe at your nose out of the habit and bite down on your tender lower lip. A deep breath, you edge even closer to your fall. A voice? Calling to you. _Fuck. No, you can't let them stop you._

But before you can force yourself over, a hand grasped yours.

"Sweetheart.. hey, come on down here." The voice was slightly rough as if the person who owned it had been crying recently. It was enough to spark slight interest in the midst of hopelessness and numbness. It wasn't enough to move you but you didn't move any farther forward. The person holding your hand, rubbed it slowly and tugged gently. "Hey, baby, come on down."

The man helped you down slowly and carefully wrapped you into his arms as you started shaking. He supported you more and pushed your head into the crook of his neck, holding you tight as he rocked very slowly. "Shh.. Shh.. it's okay, I got you."

It wasn't until then that you realized you were crying and it was then that you could feel his hands gently stroking your back through your thin shirt. Up and down. Down and up. His fingers tingled as they dragged up and down, trying to help you into a calm.

It took several minutes but soon you pulled away and the man replaced your hands into his. You looked up slightly, the other being somewhat taller. As he gazed at you, his soft looking lips slowly opened and the one most kindest thing you'd heard in months slipped from them.

"You okay? I didn't want you to throw away your life like that. Believe me, it isn't quite worth it."

You swallowed thickly and your own lips parted to reply quietly, "Yeah... No. I'm not okay." He offered a little shrug with a tight smile. Squeezing your hands, he pulled you close again.

"Yeah, know. C'mon.. I'll take you home."

Once to your shitty little apartment, you turned to the man introduced to you as TJ. You had your eyes downcast as you ran a hand through your hair. "W-Well.. thanks for helping me.." You whispered as you went to close your door. TJ stopped you and gently pushed into your apartment, closing the door behind him. You raised your eyebrows and frowned, "Well then, just come on in."

TJ shook his head and cupped your cheek. "Hey, I don't want you spending the night alone." His pure blue eyes captured yours and he noted your leaning into his touch. He leaned in, in turn and brushed his lips to yours. Your breath hitched and you pushed him away weakly. "(Y/N)? Sorry.. uhm.. I-" His voice sounded a bit more rough but you cut him off lightly.

"Do you want a drink?" You walked to your fridge pulled out a beer. TJ's eyebrows raised gently and the tip of his tongue swiped along his bottom lip. He nodded and crossed the floor easily, taking the beer appreciatively. He picked up your bottle opener and popped it open expertly, bringing it his lips.

You took one bottle for yourself and sighed, popping yours open. Closing the door with your foot, you leaned against your counter and tilted your head back. The alcohol warmed you slowly as it slid over your tongue and down your throat. Your eyelids slid slightly, down your eyes as you focused on the drink.

TJ watched you, taking long drags from the bottle. Your eyes flickered to watch his necks muscles flex as he swallowed. Naturally, he noticed you watching, so he licked his lips slightly as he smirked. He finished the bottle and settled to watch you still. Blushing softly, you roll your eyes and turn your eyes away.

You soon finished your bottle and then pulled out an unopened bottle of vodka to TJ's surprise. "We doing this?" He murmured, moving closer.

"I am. You can join if you want." You replied and moved away, opening it and raising it to your mouth. You felt the burn of it down your throat. Two arm wrapped around your waist and you leaned your head back, taking a longer drink. TJ took it from you, doing the same as he led you towards the bedroom.

By the time you and he hit the bottom of the bottle, the glass touched the floor just as your back was pushed to the mattress. Your mind was clouded enough by alcohol to give in. Not that you hadn't wanted to give in when he first kissed you, you just wanted the pain of the circumstances cleared away when you did.

His lips traveled down your torso, leaving a scorching trail as he undid your shirt. Taking shaking breaths, you ran your fingers through his soft brown hair, relishing the feel of the locks slipping through your fingers. He hummed, his tongue coming into play as he traversed around your navel to the waistband on your boxers.

"Mm, tell me you want it, (Y/N).. Tell me you want it, baby." He cooed quietly, his eyes moving up to meet yours. His tongue traveled devilishly under the fabric and you gasped lightly.

"I want it.. Damn, you're a hot son of bitch, y'know that?" Your response came out as more of a growl and your heart might've melted at his sheepish smile had you been in a more sober state.

"And you're a fucking sexy babe." He responded to that with a teasingly slurred mumble. You tore off his shirt and he used his teeth to yank down your boxers after he managed to unzip your jeans, pulling them down by the loopholes. His lips feverishly moved about your length, drawing out a gentle sounding moan.

Being the utter tease he was, TJ ignored your stiffening member and slid his tongue down to rub against your entrance. Taken by surprise by all his tenderness and affectionate focus, you leaned your head back, letting your eyes closed. The next moments were hot and a blur to you, falling into a beautiful trance that you'd admit to yourself you wouldn't mind doing all over again and again.

Rough sex and heated whispers promising empty things of love led to the two of you laying on the bed, a panting mess. TJ rummaged in the pants next to the bed, pulling out a small bag. He put something into his mouth and then connected your lips again, pushing the drug into your mouth with his tongue. You willingly submitted and grinned against his lips, taking the drug he gave you.

His hands moved over your sides and he kissed you hard, pulling out whiny moans again. He parted somewhat licking off the saliva string that connected your lips to his. He smiled and ran fingers up your jawline, his other smoothing his palm over your pecs. He ran his thumb over your nipple before twisting it to pull a groan from you. Pulling away to drop one of the small drugs into his own mouth, he gave a wide grin.

"God, you feel fucking amazing." He whispered, climbing off you to run his fingers up your stomach and chest. Your eyes were half-lidded and once again you fell into that dizzying blur of touches except it didn't include sex this time, just hard core mouth work.

You were out like a light without recollection of when you finally passed out.

TJ woke the next morning with your head resting gently on his chest. Your hand was curled up on his stomach just as you were curled up into his side. His blue eyes sparkled a little as he took in the way the soft morning light illuminated your soft features. Your (s/c) skin glowing almost and the strands of your (h/c) hair mussed about by the obvious sex you two had dove into last night. His head pounded but he was used to it by now, content to just lay in the soft bed in wonder.

He'd never had something like this. He only had one night stands with boys he didn't remember their names when he awoke. (Y/N). He remembered it clearly. Remembering you pulling it from his lips mercilessly. He carded his fingers through your hair and soon you shifted, groaning softly at the disturbance. "Morning sleeping beauty." He mumbled, capturing you into a soft kiss as you awoke. You laughed quietly and before you even opened your eyes, you moved closer.

"Thought you were a dream, TJ.." You tangled your legs with his and then slowly opened you eyes. The highs and heavy drinking from the night before took a toll, giving you a splitting headache once you opened your eyes.

"God, I'm glad I wasn't." He chuckled and noted the way you winced and fluttered your lashes. "Mm, I'll be back. You just lay here, baby." Gladly listening to his order, you closed your eyes and shifted onto your back, feeling his weight leaving the bed. Your stomach growled nastily in a discomforting way, angry at you because of the shit you dumped into it last night.

Within ten minutes, TJ was back with water, coffee, painkillers, and breakfast. You pushed yourself up after listening to him make trips, bringing in everything. You opened your eyes and gratefully downed the painkillers and water as you waited for him to settle in next to you. You smiled shyly and then looked at him clearly for once. It was then that you recognized him as the President's son. Your mouth gasped a little and you became noticeably more shy.

TJ noticed this and sighed, rolling his eyes. "Only recognizing me now? Well at least that means you wanted me and not the fame game." He tilted his head and you blushed picking, up a strawberry and biting into it.

"Yeah, guess so. I mean, I've always had a crush on you but.. you're so much better as a person than they make you look." He hummed at your response and looked away.

"Suicidal drug addict who has a love life problem?" He laughed humorlessly, gnawing on his lip in a way that immediately drew your eye. You leaned in and pressed a kiss to his cheek, your thumb tracing his gently parted lips.

"Yeah, but that's not how I see it.." You frowned and turned his head towards yours, his pretty blue eyes watering with unshed tears. "You're a beautiful person who just needs help because you fucked up. Don't worry, I fall into that category too." You admitted softly and felt something spark in your heart as he nudged his nose against yours.

"I'll help fix you, if you help fix me." TJ mumbled and you nodded in agreement, pressing your lips to his to seal the promise.


End file.
